


To Jingolas.

by Jind0r1



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Oneshot, Yvesoul - Freeform, lipsoul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22449073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jind0r1/pseuds/Jind0r1
Summary: Two classmates with two different personalities fall in love with one another.However, one is dying while the other one is starting to live.
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves & Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul, Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Kudos: 40





	1. To Jingolas. {Part 1}

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to Shin (@/heejinsproperty) for helping me to edit this work! You're da best Shin :D

A sad sigh escapes out of her mouth as she turns to stare out of her classroom window, she watched as the trees sway left and right in the wind – a sad smile etched on her face as she remembered twirling around with her as they were being surrounded by the dancing trees.

The birds perched on the tree branch and their beaks opened and closed animatedly, the leaves were falling and covering the boring grey concrete floor with their redness. It made the place look a little livelier like how she used to do to her life.

Her fingers played with the blue letter; her eyes now closed as she hung her head low. She turns away from the window and to the empty table not far from her, her eyes flutter open slowly and watch an unoccupied table. Her chest tightens as she felt a pang of sadness wash over her. 

Her eyes stare at the familiar handwriting from a few years ago, the fading pen ink tells the time. Her fingers outline the word to mimic the other party when they wrote this letter for her. A faint smile appears on her face as she remembers who used to occupy that table. She looked down at the picture attached to the diary and whispered, “I miss you.”

‘To Jingolas.’

-

Her head rests on her elbows that rest on her table, her head tilts towards the big classroom window next to her. Jinsol watched as students walked into the school in groups or in pairs, some walked alone while some ran into the school.

Everyone looked happy coming to school except Jinsol. 

The reason?

They all had friends except Jinsol.

She stares out into the open, it has been so long since she first transferred to this school, but it still felt like today was the first day in a new school. 

She is still the outcast of the school.

She doesn’t know why. 

Jinsol has tried to talk to people, but no one would spare a glance to her direction, even if they do, they will bluntly ignore her and her presence. She didn’t mind that no one talked to her, but she still felt lonely. 

Jinsol felt sad and jealous whenever she looked around the class, she saw everyone talking to one another with a bright smile plastered on their faces except for her. 

She would sigh and turn away from them and turn to the window and stare out into the open space until the lesson ends. It was how she killed time and to comfort herself for not being the same as the rest. 

-

“Okay class, today you won’t be having any homework, but I would like you guys to read up on today’s chapter for the weekend. You are dismissed.” 

The sound of the bell going off and the loud dragging of chairs snapped Jinsol out of her trance, she turns to the commotion in front of her and watches as everyone eagerly shove their stuff into their bags before running out of class with their friends.

Jinsol would always watch with envy as they walk by the classroom with smiles on their faces as they talked about their day. Jinsol has no one to do it with so she would always be the last one to leave class when there’s peace and quietness outside.

Jinsol would remain seated in her seat and waited for everyone – including the teacher – to leave before she takes her leave. It has been her routine every day since she transferred to this school and no one knows except the teachers who took the last period.

Jinsol would pack her stuff slowly as she waits for the teacher to leave but it would always catch her teacher’s attention.

“You’re still here, not going out with friends?”

The teacher’s favorite question to ask Jinsol. Jinsol could only hope that she has friends to do that with.

“No.”

“Are you staying back for cleaning duty?”

“No.”

“Do you want me to turn off the lights and fans?”

“No.”

Jinsol would always reply with a straight face planted on her face and it made every teacher look at her with a weird expression, but they never went to question her further. 

Jinsol sighs and leans back into her chair, her fingers comb through her brown locks as she stares at the wall clock. She sat up and packed her stuff slowly to kill time, she put her stuff into her blue bag that has a small keychain hooked to it.

Jinsol pushes her chair back and stands up, her eyes caught a glimpse of the sunset and a faint smile formed on her face. Sunset has always been Jinsol’s favourite and from her spot, she would always see the best sunset. 

Jinsol pushes her chair back into the table and turns to leave the class when she heard a soft voice coming from behind. Jinsol recognized the voice and it made Jinsol stop in her tracks and wonder why she was still in school. 

“Hey.”

…

“I’m Jung eun.”

…

“You must be Jinsol.”

…

Jinsol remained silent and had her back to Jung eun, Jinsol frowns as she wondered why the popular kid is talking to her right now. Jinsol always believed that a popular student like Jung eun would never talk to an outcast like Jinsol. 

“Why are you ignoring me?” Jung eun asked as she looked at Jinsol with hurt evident on her face. Jinsol still has her body turned against her and Jung eun could only watch her back raise up and down slowly. Silence falls between them and they spend some time alone together in comfortable silence.

“Why do you want to talk to me?” Jinsol asked. Jung eun was taken back by surprise with Jinsol’s question but she still answered, nonetheless. 

“I want to be friends with you.”

“No one wants to be friends with me.”

“Well, I want to.”

“No, you don’t,” Jinsol said as she turned to Jung eun with a disbelief look. Jung eun looks at Jinsol with confused eyes and this made Jinsol a little angry. 

“You just want to be friends with me so you could play around with me and dump me away.”

“No, I won’t do that.”

“Everyone always says that,” Jinsol replies with anger laced in her tone. She was sick of everyone trying to be her friends because she was always their replacement and she would be dumped away without knowing why they left.

It made Jinsol feel awful about herself because she would think that she has done something wrong that made her ‘friends’ leave her side.

Jung eun walked towards Jinsol with her hands outstretched – wanting to shake hands with Jinsol. Jinsol frowned and told Jung eun to stop walking but Jung eun ignored her and continued walking until she was right in front of Jinsol.

Jinsol looked down at Jung eun and asked, “Why.”

“Because I genuinely want to be friends with you.”

“People will treat you like an outcast if they know.”

“I don’t care, I care about our friendship.”

“I’m not worthy of your time, please leave me be.” 

“I will keep coming to you until we become friends!” Jung eun yelled when she saw Jinsol turning to walk away from her quickly. Jinsol stopped in her tracks when she heard what Jung eun said, she wanted to turn back and ask Jung eun if she meant what she said but stopped herself. Jinsol pulls her bag closer to her body and starts walking down the hallway.

Jung eun stands in the middle of the empty hallway with a small smile.

“I really want to be your friend.”

-

The bell for lunch break just rang and Jinsol watched as everyone shot out of their chairs to head to their friends, Jinsol would remain in class and eat her melon bread in silence. She would look out of the window and watch people talk animatedly to one another or play soccer at the football field. 

Jinsol was about to take another bite of her melon bread when she heard the classroom door being slammed open and followed by a loud voice coming from the front door of the classroom.

“Jinsol!”

Jinsol turns to the voice and sees a smiling Jung eun holding up two bento in her hand, this melt Jinsol’s cold façade and made the corners of her mouth go up. Jung eun smiled brighter upon seeing Jinsol’s change in reaction.

“You look so pretty when you smile,” Jung eun complimented when she neared Jinsol. This made Jinsol stop smiling and look away from her, Jung eun let out a sad look but still has a small smile on her face because she made Jinsol smile. 

“Let’s have lunch together!”

Jinsol turned to Jung eun quickly that Jung eun was scared that Jinsol might snap her neck. Jinsol looked at Jung eun in disbelief while Jung eun just looked at her, shrugging her shoulders.

“Why?”

“Why not? Aren’t we friends?” Jung eun asked, tilting her head. It looked so cute to Jinsol that she had to suppress the urge to laugh at Jung eun and tell her that she looked like a cute puppy she saw not long ago.

“No, we are not,” Jinsol replied as she turned to look away from Jung eun. Jung eun frowns and pulls a chair beside her to sit down next to Jinsol, Jinsol looks at Jung eun who is busy unwrapping the cloth of the bento and opens the lid for Jinsol.

“Well, I did say I will try.”

“Good try,” Jinsol replied as she continued to eat her bread. Jung eun frowns and snatch the bread away from Jinsol’s hand and put it into her mouth. Jinsol turns to Jung eun with her mouth agape and frowns at Jung eun.

“Eat,” Jung eun said after she finished Jinsol’s bread. Jinsol gives Jung eun a disapproving look before she looks at the food Jung eun has prepared for them, Jinsol’s eyes widen when she noticed what has been prepared.

“Tonkatsu?”

“Yeah! I noticed that you would come down to eat at the cafeteria when they sell tonkatsu so I figured out that you like tonkatsu,” Jung eun explained as she watches Jinsol pick up the chopsticks and has picked up one piece of tonkatsu to put into her mouth. 

“Did you make this yourself?” Jinsol asked as she chewed on the fried meat in her mouth. 

“Yeah,” Jung eun laughed when she noticed that Jinsol has left some crumbs on the corner of her mouth, she picks up a napkin and gently wipes it away from Jinsol’s mouth. This made Jinsol blush a little and Jung eun noticed it, she wanted to tease Jinsol for it but decided not to if she wants to be friends with the latter one. 

“Do you like it?”

Jinsol nodded her head quickly and ate the tonkatsu happily. Jung eun smiled and started eating her share with Jinsol in comfortable silence, but Jung eun still made attempts to talk to Jinsol.

However, Jinsol would usually reply with a short answer or a shrug. Jung eun would frown but she hopes that she is making improvement with the taller girl.

Jinsol was nearing her last bite when she noticed something weird about Jung eun, Jung eun was covering her mouth with her hand and she looked pale. Jinsol placed her chopsticks down and asked, “Jung eun are you okay?”

Jung eun nodded her head and wanted to speak but she gagged loudly on accident. Jinsol’s eyes widen and pulled Jung eun up by the arm, she led Jung eun to the toilet quickly and held the girl’s hair up, so that they won’t get in the way.

Jinsol rubbed comforting circles on Jung eun’s back as she watched Jung eun puke out all the food that she ate, she felt bad for the girl and wanted to ask what was wrong but decided not to because she didn’t want to let Jung eun know that she cared.

“You should go home,” Jinsol said when Jung eun stopped vomiting. Jinsol passed Jung eun napkins and Jung eun took it with thanks, she watches as Jung eun quietly wipes her mouth while tears filled her eyes. Jinsol’s heart tightens and it makes her feel sad.

“I don’t want to, I’m fine Jinsol.”

“You’re not.”

“I am, please…Jinsol…”

“No, I’m bringing you home.” 

“Jinsol…”

“No, I said I will bring you home. Let’s go get your stuff,” Jinsol said as she helped Jung eun up, Jung eun watched how Jinsol’s jaw tightened as they walked out of the comfort room. Jung eun was scared that she made Jinsol angry because of how Jinsol responded to her. 

Jinsol and Jung eun went back to class in silence to pack their stuff, their next period teacher who came to class early saw the girls packing their stuff and questioned them about it.

“Jung eun is sick, I’m bringing her home,” Jinsol replied as she swung her bag over her shoulder and walked towards Jung eun who looked at the teacher with red eyes. The teacher who knew about Jung eun’s condition let Jung eun and Jinsol go without further questioning. 

The teacher looked at the two of them walking out of class together and let out a sigh, she wondered if Jinsol knows about Jung eun since she is bringing Jung eun home. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“You don’t have to do this Jinsol,” Jung eun started. Jinsol just turned to look at Jung eun and gesture to the two bags that she was carrying – one in front of her and the other one on her back. Jung eun nodded her head and added, “Bringing me home and all.”

“It’s something that I should do,” Jinsol replied shortly without looking at Jung eun. Jung eun looked at the taller one who started walking a little quicker, a small smile forming on her face. Jung eun jogs towards Jinsol and stopped in front of her with her arms wide open. 

Jinsol raised an eyebrow at Jung eun who smiled brightly and hugged Jinsol, Jinsol was taken back and didn’t know if she should return the hug or not. Jung eun rests her head on Jinsol’s shoulder and savors the hug that the two of them shared.

“Thank you,” Jung eun whispered out and pulled back from the hug before skipping happily in front of Jinsol. Jinsol looks at the girl with a faint smile before shaking her head and wiped the smile from her face. 

“Be careful! I don’t want you falling down in front of me.”

“Okay!” Jung eun exclaimed as she jumps over a pile of leaves which ultimately broke Jinsol as it made a smile form on her face throughout the journey.

-

“Is that a smile I see on my princess’s face?” Jinsol’s father teased when he sits down in front of Jinsol at the dining table, Jinsol looks up and frown immediately at her father. 

“It’s been such a long time since I have seen you smile,” Jinsol’s father continued and Jinsol denied smiling just now. Jinsol’s mother looked at the pair bantering in front of her, “Did you say our princess just smiled?”

“Yeah, she looked even more beautiful with a smile.”

“I didn’t smile dad, stop.” 

“Okay, whatever you say, dear.” Jinsol’s father backed down and raised both his hand up to show that he surrendered. Jinsol nods her head and started eating her dinner quietly while her parents gossip loudly about Jinsol’s smiling to herself.

“I can hear you guys, you know that.”

“Share with us! We are dying to know what or WHO made you smile!” Jinsol’s parents asked – not forgetting to emphasise on Who – and lean forward closer to Jinsol. Jinsol grinned and leaned forward too, she gestures her parents to come closer and they did without being asked twice.

“Nothing.” Jinsol grinned and stood up to leave the table after taking her last bite. 

“Awhh man!” Jinsol’s parents groaned in unison as they plopped back down into their seat and watch their daughter walk up the stairs to her room. 

“I wonder who made Jinsol smile though,” Jinsol’s father told his wife who was still looking at the stairs that Jinsol walked up just now. She turned to her husband and smiled, “Me too, whoever or whatever that is, I hope they will continue doing that.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Jinsol plopped herself down onto her bed and her hands touched her mouth, her fingers poke the corners of her mouth. Her mind was filled with Jung eun’s smile and hug from this afternoon. Unconsciously, her fingers dipped in a little when a smile formed on her face.

Jinsol doesn’t know why she is suddenly acting like a different person around Jung eun nor why she feels happier and livelier around her. The aura that Jung eun brings around with her made Jinsol feel happy and comfortable, it made Jinsol feel something else too that she can’t quite comprehend. 

Jinsol turns to her side and lets out a sigh, something about Jung eun made Jinsol see and feel a different perspective then she did. Her hands came up to her arms and she hugged herself to mimic how Jung eun hugged her just now. A small smile appeared when she felt the warmth Jung eun exerted during their hug. 

Jinsol’s eyelids grew heavier as time passed and she fell into her deep slumber with her arms hugging her body mimicking Jung eun’s hug.

-

Jinsol would walk into the classroom at the same time every single day, she made her way to her seat and sat down to wait for the class to start. It was the same routine every day until Jung eun came to talk to her, her eyes would now stare at the table that sat on the right and a few tables down.

Jinsol would turn her attention away from the table when Jung eun takes her seat but when she turns her attention away, she would never fail to miss the smile that Jung eun sends to her before she sits down. At first, Jinsol would frown at Jung eun but soon enough, she grew to love that smile.

However, Jinsol came to class a tad later today and it was the first time that she came to class later than usual. A frown was fixed on her face when she noticed Jung eun’s table empty again, she looked down on her watch and she was sure that by this time Jung eun would be sitting there.

Jinsol walks to her seat and drops her bag to the ground, her eyes never once left Jung eun’s table. It has been a few days since Jung eun stopped coming to school and the last time she did was when she had lunch with Jinsol. 

This made Jinsol worry about Jung eun a lot, she has never felt this way towards anyone – not even her friends from her previous school. Jinsol decided to forget how her peers treated her previously to ask about whether they knew what happened to Jung eun. 

However, Jinsol would get ignored or be given a vague answer like “I don’t know.” 

Jinsol gave up asking after the 6th person and decided to wait for today’s class to end before she makes her way to Jung eun’s house personally. Jinsol questioned herself on why she was suddenly doing all of this, but she wouldn’t be able to figure out an answer to her question. 

Could it be because Jung eun never once left Jinsol’s mind after that day when Jung eun wanted to be friends with Jinsol?

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Jinsol didn’t wait for the teacher to finish talking when she heard the bell go off, she quickly keeps her stuff and has her bag on her back when she pushed in her chair. Jinsol walks to the teacher and thanked the teacher before she walks out of class quickly – not wanting to waste any more time to see Jung eun.

Before she could even walk 10 steps away from her classroom, she felt a hand on her wrist and a hard tug that stopped her from walking. Jinsol turned back and glared at whoever was stopping her but her features softened a little when she realized it was their class monitor behind her.

“I don’t have time, make it quick.”

“Are you going to Jung eun’s place?” Haseul – the class monitor – asked Jinsol and looked at her with squinted eyes. Jinsol frowns and crosses her arms, her feet tapped on the ground trying to show that she wasn’t interested in the conversation and wants to leave.

“Why?”

“You can’t and I won’t allow someone like you near Jung eun,” Haseul said as she stood up straight and crossed her arms in front of her. Jinsol lets out a scoff and leaned down to Haseul because she was a little taller than the class monitor. 

“Why can’t I? Who are you? Her mom?”

“Her closest friend.”

“Then?”

“Then, you should not go to Jung eun.”

“I’m her friend, why can’t I?” Jinsol asked with anger laced in her tone. Jinsol wasn’t having any of Haseul’s crap right now and she was suppressing the urge to yell at the class monitor for telling her to do stuff that she doesn’t want to.

“You have cleaning duty,” Haseul lied and Jinsol rolled her eyes.

“That’s bull. I’m going to look for Jung eun,” Jinsol said as she turns away from Haseul but was being stopped again when she felt a tug on her bag – this caused her fish keychain drop onto the floor. Jinsol’s jaw tightens as she turns around with balled fists. 

Haseul was breathing heavily and everyone around them stopped walking to watch the show in front of them, Haseul was about to speak when a voice interrupted her.

“Shoo along and go back to what you guys were doing just now, you all have nothing to do with their business.”

Everyone flinched and quickly scrambled away leaving Haseul, Jinsol and a brunette in the middle of the hallway. The brunette walked towards the two angry bull in front of her and separated them, Jinsol looks at the brunette with a confused look while Haseul looks at the brunette with a disbelief one.

“Let her go Haseul,” the brunette said and Jinsol let a smirk on her face when she realised the brunette was on her side. Haseul puffs up her cheek and scrunch up her face when she lets out a defeated sigh and her shoulders slouched forward.

“I just don’t want anyone to disturb Jung eun,” Haseul whispered out as she looked down to her feet. Jinsol heard the brunette sigh and watched her walk over to hug Haseul, Jinsol stood there awkwardly and wasn’t sure if she should leave or continue to watch them.

“I’m sure she won’t and besides we all know Jinsol is Jung eun’s new friend so let Jung eun see her new friend alright?” The brunette smiled at Jinsol who gave a small nod back. Haseul looks at Jinsol with teary eyes and it made Jinsol very confused with the situation. 

Haseul was like an angry bull just now and now she has turned into a fragile little bird.

“Okay, but make sure she doesn’t tire Jung eun out.”

“I promise Haseul,” the brunette promised and held out her pinkie for Haseul. Jinsol had a faint smile when she saw the two ladies’ childish way of keeping a promise. The brunette gave Haseul one last hug before she turned to Jinsol with a smile.

“I’m Sooyoung, Jung eun’s best friend.” Sooyoung smiled and held her hands out for Jinsol to shake.

“Jinsol,” Jinsol replied and took Sooyoung’s hand in hers. 

“I heard a lot about you from Jung eun,” Sooyoung started a conversation with Jinsol as they both walked out of school together. Jinsol turns to Sooyoung with an amused look before looking away, Sooyoung noticed and asked, “Don’t believe me?”

Jinsol nodded her head and kept her eyes glued to the ground, Sooyoung watch Jinsol walk quietly in front of her. 

“To be honest, I didn’t know why Jung eun wanted to be friends with an outcast like you. I was shocked, to say at least,” Sooyoung admitted and it made Jinsol stop walking. Sooyoung smirked towards and stopped next to Jinsol, her arms looped around Jinsol’s shoulder and she continued, “But I’m glad she did.”

“Why?” Jinsol asked out in a whisper.

“Because I have never seen her so happy after knowing about…” Sooyoung trailed off and it piqued Jinsol’s curiosity. 

“Know about what?”

“Nothing, you don’t really need to know.” Sooyoung forced out a smile and looped her arms around Jinsol’s shoulder. 

“Make sure you make her happy okay?” Sooyoung sighs as she squeezed Jinsol’s shoulder. Jinsol doesn’t know what Sooyoung meant but she felt like she was being tasked with an important mission because of the squeeze that Sooyoung gave her. 

“You want to see Jung eun right?” Sooyoung asked and Jinsol nodded her head profusely. 

“I’ll bring you to her, but we have to get a small cake for Jung eun,” Sooyoung said as she let go of Jinsol to unlock her bicycle. Jinsol frowns at Sooyoung and Sooyoung apologize to Jinsol and said, “She is in the hospital and a cake would cheer her up.”

“She’s in the hospital?!” Jinsol asked bewildered. Sooyoung frowns at Jinsol and asked, “You don’t know?!”

“I don’t! No one told me!”

“Because they aren’t her friends! Some friend you are Jinsol! You don’t even know Jung eun is in the hospital!”

“I don’t have her number, I couldn’t ask.”

“Then make sure you get it today,” Sooyoung said as she hops onto her bicycle and motioned Jinsol to get on to. Jinsol got onto the bicycle and adjusted her position a little before Sooyoung started pedalling down the streets quickly – scaring poor Jinsol in the process.

-

Jinsol stands in front of Jung eun’s hospital door awkwardly while holding a box of chocolate cake in her hand, she looks around her and noticed that people were giving her weird looks.

She even heard someone mutter out, “Why is she standing there and not moving? What a weird girl.”

Jinsol bites her lips and muttered out a curse word, she also made a mental note to scold Sooyoung when she heads to school the next day because Sooyoung dumped her ass at the hospital and took off after telling Jinsol where Jung eun was at.

When questioned about why she was leaving, Sooyoung replied, “Doing god’s work!”

Jinsol rolls her eyes and raises her hands up to knock on the hospital door, she waited a while before she hears a faint “come in.” Jinsol gave the cold hospital doorknob a small twist before pushing open the door, she was being welcomed by the dull colour of the room and the stench of hand sanitizer.

“Oh! It’s you!” Jung eun beamed when she saw who had walked into the room, Jinsol gave Jung eun a small smile before quickly putting down the box on the table. Jinsol turned to Jung eun and gave her a quick bow before rushing out of the room, Jung eun sat on her bed bewildered and laughed out loud after processing everything. 

Jinsol stood at the entrance of the room and turned back to see Jung eun hugging her stomach as she rolls about on her hospital bed laughing. Jinsol’s face heats up and she walked away from the door to Jung eun. 

“Why are you laughing,” Jinsol asked innocently as she looked at Jung eun tearing up. Jung eun laughed louder when she heard Jinsol’s question and it made Jinsol feel a little insecure.

“I’m sorry,” Jung eun choked out as she wipes her tears that came out of her eyes. Jinsol continued to stand in front of Jung eun with her head hung low and it made Jung eun feel a little guilty laughing at the girl.

“I’m sorry for laughing, you looked so cute and flustered that I can’t help but laugh.”

Jinsol looks up at Jung eun who donned a warm smile to assure Jinsol that she wasn’t lying. Jinsol’s face turns redder when she realized Jung eun called her cute, Jung eun noticed and wanted to tease the taller one but chose not to.

“Ahh! I never had such a good laugh after so long!” Jung eun sighs as she sprawls on her hospital bed, Jinsol looks at Jung eun with a confused look and Jung eun sat up to address that confusion.

“I have been cooped up in this room and you could tell how dull this room is by the colours,” Jung eun explains as she waves her hand in the air. Jinsol nodded her head and decided to take a seat next to Jung eun. 

“Are you okay?” Jinsol asked softly and it made Jung eun tear a little. Jung eun was glad that she could see this soft side of Jinsol other than the cold façade that she wears around in school.

“I’m fine,” Jung eun assured Jinsol who didn’t believe it at first because her mouth was opened wanting to say something.

“Are you sick?”

“Kind of.”

“Kind of?” Jinsol questioned. Jung eun nodded her head and asked Jinsol if she could pass her the box of chocolate cake. Jinsol quickly stands up to hand Jung eun the box of chocolate as she didn’t want to waste any time with Jung eun.

“Yea don’t worry. I’m okay,” Jung eun smiled at Jinsol. Jinsol nodded her head and chose to believe Jung eun because Jung eun wasn’t attached to an IV drip and she was laughing just like a healthy person.

“Want some?” Jung eun asked as she held a spoonful of chocolate cake for Jinsol, Jinsol nodded her head and let Jung eun feed her that spoonful of cake. The cake tasted even better to Jinsol after Jung eun has fed her and it made her blush a little because it was an indirect kiss from Jung eun to Jinsol. 

Jinsol hides her face away from Jung eun to make sure the shorter one doesn’t notice her face turning red by the second. Jinsol stayed by Jung eun’s side until Jung eun finished the cake and by then the sun had already set. 

“You have to go home soon Jinsol,” Jung eun said sadly and Jinsol turns to Jung eun who was already wearing a pout. Jinsol sighs and nodded her head before she stands up to pick up her bag.

“Hey Jinsol,” Jung eun called out before Jinsol walked out of her room.

“Can we go stargazing after I get discharged?” 

“Sure,” Jinsol smiled and was about to leave the room when she remembered something very important.

“I don’t have your number,” Jinsol grin sheepishly at Jung eun who was shocked by Jinsol’s sudden return. Jung eun lets out a small chuckle before taking Jinsol’s phone and key in her number.

“Text me when you get discharged?”

“Promise,” 

“Promise.” Jinsol smiled and waved Jung eun goodbye. Jinsol walks out of the hospital with a smile on her face, she looks down at her phone and notices the name Jung eun has set for her phone number.

‘My favourite friend <3’

-

“You’re late Jinsol,” Jinsol’s father said as he tears his eyes away from the television to his daughter who is removing her shoes. Jinsol nodded her head and walked over to hug her father, her father hugged her back tightly and sees Jinsol walk into the kitchen.

“Where have you been?”

“Went to visit a friend at the hospital,” Jinsol replied as she took a seat on the sofa next to her father, she passes her father a glass of water before she sips on hers.

“Who is this friend of yours?” Jinsol’s father asked with curiosity laced in his tone, Jinsol shrugged and it made her father frown at her. 

“Tell dad about this friend of yours please?” Jinsol’s father begged but Jinsol shakes her head and refused to tell her father about it. The two of them let silence fall between them and let the sound coming from the television to fill up the silence.

After some time, Jinsol turned to her father and asked, “How did you know you liked mom?”

“Why did you ask?” Jinsol’s father turns to his daughter with a raised eyebrow.

“I want to know dad,” Jinsol rolls her eyes at her father who lets out a hearty chuckle.

“Your mother made me feel something that I never felt, and she is someone who makes me happy with the smallest thing like her smile.”

“You sound so whipped for mom.”

“Of course! She is someone special to me!”

“How did you know you like mom? I want to know dad,” Jinsol asked and it got her father to look at her with a weird look but still answered his daughter’s question.

“You know when you happen to spend a lot of time with the person, you feel more joyful than regular. There's a different kind of energy and vibe that takes over you and you may not realize it, but it happens. Or when you really like someone, not a single day goes by without you thinking about them.”

“Oh…” Jinsol trails off as she ponders about what her father said. Jinsol thanked her father and left her father alone in the living room. Her father looked at her with a small smile when he realized why Jinsol was asking her such a question.

“Has Jinsol came home?” Jinsol’s mother asked her husband when she came out of the toilet. Jinsol’s father nodded his head and gestured for his wife to come over to him.

“I think our princess likes someone now.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Jinsol lies down on her bed as she wonders about what her father said just now. She ran her fingers through her hair as she thought about how she feels around Jung eun, does she really like Jung eun that way? 

Jinsol shakes her head and turns to her side, she can’t like Jung eun that way. It’s not possible that she would ever like someone that way too. Even if she does, Jung eun would never like Jinsol that way.

Jinsol sighs as she closes her eyes shut trying to sleep. 

-

Jinsol wakes up early today and heads to school with an eased mind. Jinsol was walking nearer to school when she heard a bicycle bell ringing behind her, she stopped and turned to see Sooyoung grinning at her.

“Good morning!” 

“You’re so dead!” Jinsol grumbled when she remembered how Sooyoung just left her at the hospital looking like a lost kid. Sooyoung’s eyes widened when Jinsol had her hands on her collar and was rocking Sooyoung back and forth. 

“I will fall off this bicycle if you don’t stop!” Sooyoung cried as she pried Jinsol’s hand away from hers. Jinsol lets out a grunt and glares at Sooyoung who got off her bicycle and started pushing it. 

“Did you get Jung eun’s number?” Sooyoung asked Jinsol when they both started walking to school, Jinsol turned to Sooyoung and nodded her head. Sooyoung smiled and congratulated Jinsol for asking a Jung eun her number, Jinsol rolled her eyes and took Sooyoung’s hand for the handshake.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“So…How was Jung eun?” Sooyoung asked after a while, the two of them were walking in silence, savoring the peace.

“She said she was fine, and she did look fine,” Jinsol replied as she waited for Sooyoung to park her bicycle and lock it with a lock. Sooyoung nodded her head and heaved a sigh of relief, “I’m glad she looks fine.”

“What’s wrong with Jung eun?” Jinsol asked Sooyoung and it made Sooyoung stop walking. Sooyoung turned to Jinsol and showed her a sad smile, “You’ll find out eventually.”

Sooyoung didn’t let Jinsol speak again because she has started walking away and quicker than before, leaving Jinsol dumbstruck in the middle of the parade square of the school.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


That day, Jinsol spends the day thinking about what Sooyoung meant. It bothered her a lot because she was the one in the dark and they all knew something that they didn’t know about Jung eun. 

Jinsol skipped dinner and went to sleep without saying much to her parents. Jinsol’s parents looked at the sudden change in their daughter and could only wonder what had happened to their princess.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Jinsol has her head on the table as she waited for class to start, her earpiece was blasting music into her ears that she didn’t hear Jung eun walking towards her. Jung eun gingerly pulled out Jinsol’s earpiece and it got Jinsol’s attention because Jinsol sat up slowly with both her eyes half-opened.

“Hey,” Jung eun grinned.

“You’re back! And you didn’t text me like you promised.” Jinsol’s eyes widened when she saw Jung eun.

“It’s a surprise!”

“I’m glad you’re back!” Jinsol smiled before pulling Jung eun into her hug but she her arms pass through Jung eun’s body and Jinsol looks at her hands in disbelief. Jinsol reached out and tried to hug Jung eun when she fell through Jung eun’s body and to the ground. 

Jung eun looks at Jinsol with a confused look and walked over to Jinsol with her hands outstretched for Jinsol to hold. Jinsol tried to grab Jung eun’s hand but her hands fell through again and Jung eun had tears in her eyes. Jinsol stands up and places her hand on Jung eun’s face, her heart quickens up when her hands moved to Jung eun’s shoulder. 

Jinsol tried to push Jung eun away but her hands pass through Jung eun and Jinsol fell on top of her table, Jinsol looks at the now empty classroom and noticed how it was just her and Jung eun. 

Jinsol turned to Jung eun noticed that Jung eun was turning translucent by the second, the classroom window was opened, and the sound of wind whistling was heard. 

“Why can’t I touch you?!” Jinsol asked with hurt evident on her face as she tried to hug Jung eun again, but her hands would always pass through Jung eun. Jinsol looks up to Jung eun with tears brimming in her eyes and some flowing down her face.

“I’m dead Jinsol, I have died.”

“No!” Jinsol cried out as she tried to hug Jung eun again and again but failed every time.

“I’m dead Jinsol…”

“No. You’re lying! You were perfectly fine when I last saw you!”

“I’m dead Jinsol…”

“No,” Jinsol choked out and shook her head quickly, she couldn’t believe what she was hearing. 

“No, it can't be true,” Jinsol whispered out as she looked at Jung eun with blurry vision.

“It is…”

“NO!” Jinsol yells as she jolts up from her sleep, her breathing was haggard as she looked around her. She was at home and the only light coming into her room was the moonlight. She heaved a sigh of relief when she realized it was just a nightmare and that it wasn’t true. She turned to her tear-stained pillow and sigh, it felt too real to Jinsol that it made her cry too.

Jinsol placed both her hands together and prayed that Jung eun would get well soon and be able to hang out with the shorter girl again. Jinsol sighs and lays back down on the bed, scared to fall asleep in case the nightmare comes back again. She wasn’t ready to lose Jung eun, she will never be, she doesn’t want Jung eun to leave her side.

-

“I’m home,” Jinsol announced as she removed her shoe and placed them on the shoe rack, her father rose from the sofa and walked over to his daughter. Pulling Jinsol into an unexpected hug which made Jinsol’s eyes widen with surprise.

“I heard your yelling last night, are you okay?” 

“I’m sorry that I woke you up,” Jinsol apologised and her father just shook his head telling Jinsol it was alright. Jinsol felt a hand on her face and turned to her mother who had tears in her eyes, “Why are you crying mom?”

“I was so worried about why you were yelling, we heard you crying too.”

“It’s nothing mom, I’m sorry that I have made you guys worried last night.”

“What’s bothering you Jinsol?” Jinsol’s father asked her as he watched Jinsol let out a sigh. Jinsol shook her head and walked past her parents to head up to her room – leaving her parents standing by the door to wonder about what could have happened.

Jinsol dropped her bag to the ground and picked up her laptop, she sat on her bed crossed leg and opened her laptop. She switched the device on and went to google. ‘Do dreams come true?’

Jinsol bites her lip as she scrolls through the page and read about how some dreams do come true, her hands shook as she clicked from one website to another as she continued to read more.

She was about to click on another website when she heard a ‘ding’ coming from her phone, she picked it up and saw that it was a message from Jung eun.

My Favourite person <3:

Hey Jinsol, I got discharged this morning and I was wondering if you would like to go stargazing with me tonight.

Jinsol:

Hey, Jung eun, I’m glad that you got discharged so soon.

What time and where?

My Favourite person <3:

Is now alright for you?

Jinsol:

Yeah!

My favourite person <3:

Great! Here’s the location!

I’ll see you soon Jinsol :) 

Jinsol:

I’ll see you soon.

Jinsol jumps out of her bed and got changed into a new attire, she took her stuff and rushed down the stairs. Her loud footsteps alerted her parents who were setting up the table for dinner.

“Where are you going Jinsol?” Jinsol’s father asked as he placed the plates down on the table. Jinsol turns to her father and said, “I’m going out.”

“This late?!” 

“Yeah,” Jinsol said as she slips her feet into her shoes, Jinsol’s mother walks out with a pot of soup in her hands and asked, “Have dinner first before you leave.”

“I can’t, I’ll eat when I’m back! Leave some for me!”

“Wait!” Jinsol’s father yelled but it was too late. Jinsol was already out of the door and sprinting towards the nearby park where she was going to stargaze with Jung eun. 

“I wonder where she is heading to,” Jinsol’s mother commented as she took her seat. Jinsol’s father sigh and said, “I think she is meeting someone.”

“Do you think that someone she is meeting was the reason why she started acting differently?” Jinsol’s mother asked as she looks at Jinsol’s seat.

“I think so too.”

“I hope whoever is it is not a bad influence for Jinsol,” Jinsol’s mother sigh and her husband nodded his head and hummed out his reply.

“I’ll talk to her again, don’t worry.” 

Jinsol’s mother turn to her husband and gave him a smile, “Thank you.”

-

“You’re here!” Jung eun exclaimed when she turned around to see a panting Jinsol behind her, Jinsol nods her head and swallowed the lump of air stuck in her throat. Jung eun looked ethereal in the white dress and her hair was tied up into a beautiful bun, Jinsol looked down at what she wore feeling ashamed of herself.

Jinsol wore black converse shoes and a black oversized sweatshirt with black jeans, she looked like a black knight while Jung eun looked like a princess. Jung eun smiled at Jinsol and patted her hand on the empty spot next to her, Jinsol saw and quickly walked to sit down next to Jung eun.

“I’m sorry that I texted you so suddenly,” Jung eun apologized and Jinsol quickly assured her that it was fine.

“I came as fast as I could,” Jinsol said as she crosses her legs, Jung eun smiles at Jinsol and asked, “Can I lay my head on your shoulder?” 

“Su-Sure,” Jinsol stuttered out when Jung eun leaned her head down on her shoulder, Jung eun lets out a contented hum and place her hand on top of Jinsol’s thigh. Jinsol’s heart raced quickly and she felt a blush creeping up from her neck to her face, Jung eun doesn’t notice the effect she has on Jinsol. 

“Why do you want to stargaze?” Jinsol asked as she stares at the blinking stars in the sky, Jung eun shrugs her shoulders and sigh. Jinsol looked down and noticed there were tears brimming in her eyes, Jinsol panicked and cupped Jung eun’s face in her hands.

“Why are you crying?” Jinsol asked softly as she wipes away the tears that fell off Jung eun’s face, Jung eun shakes her head and looked down on her hands. Jinsol frowns and tilts Jung eun’s head up so she was staring into Jung eun’s brown orbs.

“Tell me,” Jinsol whispers out as she tugs the strains of hair that fell on Jung eun’s face behind her ears, her fingers graze along Jung eun’s jawline.

“I can’t, I don’t want to.”

“Why can’t you?” Jinsol frowns at Jung eun, Jung eun just shakes her head and pulls Jinsol’s hands away from her face.

“Can we not talk about this? I don’t want to spoil this moment,” Jung eun asked as she traced` circles on Jinsol’s palm, Jinsol remained quiet and nodded her head.

“Thanks…” Jung eun whispered out and held Jinsol’s hand in hers, Jinsol looked down and watched as Jung eun entwined their fingers together. The two of them spend some time savouring the peace and silence that surrounds them.

“Jinsol?”

“Hmm?”

“If I’m gone one day, how would you feel?” Jung eun asked as she looked down at their hands. Jinsol frowns as she thought about her answers, “Gone for how long?”

“Forever.”

“Ahh…If you’re gone forever, I would be sad. I would pray for you to come back and wait for you,” Jinsol said as she looked down at their hands which Jung eun is tracing a heart shape on Jinsol’s hand.

“What if I don’t come back?”

“I’ll be very sad and not sure what to do with life,” Jinsol admits truthfully. If Jung eun were to leave her side and not come back, Jinsol would be lost and wouldn’t know what to do. With Jung eun around, Jinsol knew what she wanted and that was to spend her time with Jung eun. Jung eun let her experience so many new feelings that she didn’t know she could experience and the fact that Jung eun was a friend of hers made it even harder for Jinsol to accept if Jung eun was to leave.

“Promise me that you would be happy for me and start afresh with everyone in class,” Jung eun said as she sits up to look at Jinsol in the eye. Jinsol frowns as she looks at Jung eun, there was nothing but seriousness in her eyes. 

“I promise,” Jinsol said as she looked away from Jung eun. Jung eun’s gaze was too intense for Jinsol and she would fumble on her words if she didn’t look away from her.

“Thank you,” Jung eun smiles as she places a kiss on Jinsol’s cheek. Jinsol turns to Jung eun with her eyes widen in surprise, Jung eun gave Jinsol a cheeky smile before resting her head on Jinsol’s lap. 

“Can we stay like this for a while more?” 

“Y-Yea-Yeah!” Jinsol stuttered out as she recovered from the peck on the cheek. 

Jung eun sighs as she closes her eyes, she wishes she could do this with Jinsol every day.

-

“Jinsol, Come sit down here,” Jinsol’s father said without looking at Jinsol. Jinsol froze by the shoe rack and turn to her father who was watching the television, Jinsol sigh and removed her shoes before walking to her father.

“What’s up?” Jinsol asked as she plops down onto the sofa next to her father.

“Who did you meet just now?” Jinsol’s father asked and turns to his daughter. Jinsol froze in her seat and kept quiet.

“Tell me, I won’t tell mom.”

“Uh…I-I…”

“Jinsol, I promise.”

“Fine…Remember the other night I asked about how you know you liked mom right?” Jinsol started and looked at her father warily.

“Yeah,” her father nodded his head and gestured to Jinsol to continue.

“Well, I went to meet that person.”

“Who is the lucky guy?” Jinsol’s father asked with a smile. Jinsol looks at her father and kept quiet, her father frowned and looks at Jinsol with expected eyes.

Jinsol looks at her father with expected eyes and gave a small scrunch of her nose.

“Lucky…girl?” Jinsol’s father asked again and this made Jinsol nod her head slowly. Jinsol’s father looked away from Jinsol and balled up his fist, Jinsol noticed and hung her head low.

“I’m sorry,” Jinsol whispered out.

Jinsol wanted to talk again when her father suddenly pulled Jinsol into an unexpected hug and started sobbing, Jinsol frowns and froze in her father’s embrace.

“My daughter has grown up!” 

“Dad…I…”

“You have to tell me more about my future daughter-in-law!” Jinsol’s father pulled back from the hug and looks at Jinsol with a proud smile. Jinsol was still confused about what was going on but nodded her head, nonetheless.

“How long has it been?” Jinsol’s father asked after he calms down from his crying.

“Since that time, you caught me smiling,” Jinsol smiled without showing her lips.

“Do you like her a lot?”

“I guess so?” 

“You sound so uncertain Jinsol.”

“I don’t know dad; this is a new feeling.”

“I know princess, I know. It’ll take time so don’t rush it ok?”

“Yea thanks dad,” Jinsol sighed and felt her father giving her a squeeze on her shoulder.

“No worries.”

It has been a few days since Jinsol last saw Jung eun, Jung eun has stopped coming to school and Jinsol was too busy with school that she wasn’t able to find time to visit Jung eun at home.

Sooyoung would come over to talk to Jinsol and ask about her, Jinsol was thankful for what Sooyoung has done for her and glad that the two of them are now friends. Haseul still keeps a distance from Jinsol but recently, Jinsol could see Haseul coming to talk to Jinsol without Sooyoung. Haseul would ask about Jinsol and sometimes eat lunch with her in class.

One day when they were eating, Haseul asked Jinsol an unexpected question.

“Jinsol, do you like Jung eun?” 

“What?! Why did you ask?” Jinsol asked with a higher pitch in her tone. Haseul looks at Jinsol with a dead face and rolled her eyes, Jinsol swallowed the bread that she had in her mouth before replying to Haseul.

“I don’t know…why?”

“Just asking,” Haseul replied quickly.

“Why did you ask? I want to know, tell me!” 

“Can you stop asking so many questions?” Haseul snapped at Jinsol who kept quiet immediately.

“I just…I just don’t want you to like Jung eun that much,” Haseul whispered the last part out that it was hard for Jinsol to hear but Jinsol still heard it.

“Why? You like me?!” 

“Ew! Yuck! Gross! Don’t think so highly of yourself Jung Jinsol!” Haseul yelled as she slaps Jinsol’s back multiple times. Jinsol lets out a yelp and yelled out her apology as she tried to block Haseul’s attack.

“I just don’t want you to get hurt, trust me you need this advice.”

“Okay?”

“I’m serious Jinsol, you can like Jung eun and all but don’t invest too much into the feeling…It won’t be returned…” Haseul mutters out the last part and Jinsol frowns.

“What did you say for the last part?” 

“Nothing.”

“Haseul!” Jinsol yelled when she saw Haseul get up from her seat and rushed out of the classroom. Sooyoung, who was about to walk into the classroom saw Haseul running out, she turns to Jinsol and points her chin at Haseul. Jinsol shrugs and Sooyoung frowns before running down the hallway to chase after Haseul. 

Jinsol sat in her seat with a confused face plastered on her face. She shrugs and continued eating her lunch.

After Haseul ran out of class, Sooyoung and Haseul were never seen. Sooyoung was seen coming into the class to take her and Haseul’s bag before leaving immediately without looking at Jinsol.

Jinsol frowned as she watched Sooyoung run past the class and hastily wipe her face using the back of her hand. She wanted to follow Sooyoung when her teacher called for her to solve the question on the board. 

Jinsol sighs as she got up to head to the board, but her mind was filled with questions that made it hard to solve the math problem properly and get by the rest of the class.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Jinsol walks out of school alone today since Sooyoung and Haseul left class early, she was walking slowly when a panting Sooyoung appeared in front of her. She couldn’t ask any questions since Sooyoung grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards the black car in front of them. 

“Jinsol’s joining us,” Sooyoung interjects when she sees Haseul turning back to see Jinsol being pushed into the backseat. Jinsol looked at the pair in front of her and wanted to say something when Haseul said, “Don’t talk.”

Jinsol nodded her head quickly and adjusted herself in the backseat, she took off her bag and leaned back into the soft leather seat. Sooyoung turned to Jinsol and whispered out, “I’m sorry for pushing you into this car.”

Jinsol lets out a small smile and whispered, “No worries, where are we going?”

“We are going to Jung eun’s place,” Sooyoung gave Jinsol a sad smile and Jinsol frowns at that. Sooyoung’s sad smile has been bothering Jinsol a lot, Jinsol has been seeing that smile so often that it made Jinsol curious to what has happened. 

Jinsol wanted to ask why the three of them were at Jung eun house when she was interrupted by the chauffeur’s voice, “We’ve reached.”

Haseul got out of the car first to walk up the steps to Jung eun’s front door while Sooyoung and Jinsol had their small conversation behind.

“Why are we here?” Jinsol questioned, she is dying to know why.

“To see Jung eun, duh!” Sooyoung replied with a roll of her eyes. Jinsol wanted to shoot a mean reply when Haseul turned to them and waved her hand forward to signal that they could come in.

“After you,” Haseul turns to Sooyoung who quickly shakes her head.

“After you,” Sooyoung smiles at Jinsol who frowns but nodded her head and entered the house. 

Jinsol was welcomed by the big chandelier that hung in the middle of the room, she was awed by the beautiful interior of the place. She was so starstruck that she didn’t notice Sooyoung already standing by her side while Haseul walks over to butler.

“Close your mouth, a fly might fly in.” Jinsol quickly closed her mouth as Sooyoung laughed at Jinsol, she frowned and turned to walk away from her. Sooyoung saw and quickly followed behind Jinsol, the pair walked into the living room and saw a red-haired girl sitting on the sofa reading a book. 

The girl must have noticed the presence of Jinsol and Sooyoung that she looked up from her book, she noticed who it was and quickly placed the book down to greet them. 

“Hey!” The girl beamed as she walked over to them with her hand out to shake with Jinsol and Sooyoung’s hand, Jinsol and Sooyoung took the girl’s hand in theirs as they exchanged their greetings.

“Here to see Jung eun?” the girl asked as she led the two girls to the sofa. Jinsol and Sooyoung nodded their heads as they took a seat on the expensive-looking sofa, the girl nodded her head and gave a faint smile, “Same.”

“We’re her friends from school,” Sooyoung started a conversation for the three of them. The girl nodded her head and replied, “I’m her childhood friend.”

“You’re Jiwoo?!” Sooyoung asked with her eyes widen, Jinsol just sat there awkwardly not knowing how to react. The girl nodded her head and gave Sooyoung a small smile, “You must be Sooyoung and the girl next to you must be Jinsol.”

“How did you know?” Jinsol asked after keeping quiet for so long. The girl looks at Jinsol with a bright smile and said, “Because Jung eun has never stopped talking about you the moment she talked to you.”

“Oh…” 

“Yeah,” the girl gave Jinsol a nod of her head before she stood up to greet Haseul who had entered the room with the butler. 

“Hi Haseul,” Jiwoo bowed a little and Haseul returned the greetings with the same action. Jiwoo smiled at the butler who cleared his throat and said, “Miss is upstairs resting, I can bring you guys to the study room to wait for her.”

“Uh, if you don’t mind…I can bring them up instead,” Jiwoo asked the butler who quickly nodded his head and stepped away to let Jiwoo lead the three students up to the study room. Jiwoo smiled and motioned for the rest to follow her up, Sooyoung being the first one while Jinsol followed behind quietly.

The four of them walked up the stairs and past a few rooms as they made their way to the study room quietly and quickly, Jinsol slowed down her walking as she admired all the pictures that were hung on the wall. 

Jinsol was walking by a room when suddenly the door opened, and she felt herself being pulled into the room and pinned against the wall. Jinsol wanted to scream when she felt a hand over her mouth and her eyes.

“Don’t scream,” the person whispered and Jinsol nodded her head quickly. She felt the hand off her face and she let out a sigh of relief, she opened her eyes and saw Jung eun smiling at her. 

Without hesitation, Jinsol pulled Jung eun into her tight hug. Jung eun’s eyes widened in surprise when she felt the sudden change in behavior in Jinsol, she didn’t know Jinsol would react this way and it made Jung eun feel so much better.

“I’m so worried about you,” Jinsol whispered out as she hugs Jung eun tighter. Jung eun sighs and apologized softly, she didn’t know her existence mattered so much to Jinsol that the latter reacted that way.

“What happened?” Jinsol asks as she looks at Jung eun, her soft features made Jung eun guilty for keeping her secret from Jinsol. Jung eun sighs and shakes her head, “I’m fine.”

“Are you sure? You definitely don’t look fine to me…”

“I am, I’m fine. Don’t worry too much,” Jung eun assured Jinsol and let Jinsol take a closer look at her face again, Jinsol let a soft smile and her worry was washed away. Jinsol took the chance to take in Jung eun’s features, Jung eun still looks beautiful even though she looks a little pale with her sunken eyes.

“I miss you so so much,” Jung eun admits as she tugs Jinsol’s hair behind her ear. This action made Jinsol blushed and she could feel her heart race quickly.

“Jung eun, I miss you so much too…” Jinsol whispered out as she pulled Jung eun closer to her and leaned down to Jung eun’s ear, “I miss you so much that I think about you every night.”

“Oh…” Jung eun blushed and hid her face in the crooks of Jinsol’s neck. Jinsol could feel Jung eun’s hot breathing against her neck and her warmth around her, she loved this feeling. 

“Let’s go meet the others who are waiting for you.”

“Us, you mean.”

“You’re more important and besides we all came for you, so we are all waiting for you.” 

“Okay, let’s go out to meet them.” Jinsol smiled and took Jung eun’s hand in hers, the pair walked out of the room together. 

“Do you think they will wait forever?”

“I think so, why?” Jinsol replied as she turned to Jung eun.

“I don’t think they might wait forever.”

“Then let’s go faster!” Jinsol smiled as she walked a little quicker, giving Jung eun a soft tug so she could quicken up her pace.

“Would you wait forever?” Jung eun asked Jinsol and this made the pair slow down their pace, Jinsol raised an eyebrow at Jung eun.

“Answer me Jinsol,” Jung eun said with a little irritation laced in her tone, Jinsol noticed that so she quickly answered.

“I would.”

“Why?”

“Why wouldn’t I?” This time it was Jinsol who questioned Jung eun. Jung eun kept quiet and looked away but still replied, “I won’t if I was you.”

“Why not?”

“I wouldn’t want you to do that,” Jung eun answered honestly. She stopped walking and held Jinsol’s hand in hers, she stared into Jinsol’s eyes and found nothing but warmth in them.

“Why not?”

“Because I don’t want you to waste your time waiting for something that would never come back,” Jung eun sighed out sadly and rest her head on Jinsol’s chest, she could hear Jinsol’s beating heart quickly and wondered if she was still able to listen to it again.

“What do you mean Jung eun?” Jinsol asked as she strokes Jung eun’s head, Jung eun’s question made Jinsol feel a little worried and bothered. 

“Nothing,” Jung eun sighs as she wraps her arms around Jinsol’s waist, pulling Jinsol into her hug. Jinsol kept quiet and continued stroking Jung eun’s head until the study room’s door opened and revealed Jiwoo, Sooyoung and Haseul. 

Jinsol turns to the three of them and places a finger on her lips to tell them to keep quiet because Jung eun has fallen asleep on Jinsol’s chest. Haseul walks over to the duo first while Sooyoung and Jiwoo remained behind wearing a soft smile. 

“Let’s get her back to bed,” Haseul whispered out and Jinsol nodded her head. Jinsol pulls Jung eun’s hand away from her waist gingerly so she could carry her on her back to bring Jung eun back to her room. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Jinsol!” Sooyoung called out when the two of them were out of Jung eun’s house. Jinsol stopped walking and turned to Sooyoung, “What’s up?”

“Thanks for that.”

“For what?”

“Helping Jung eun to sleep,” Sooyoung said as she stood next to Jinsol, she rests her arm over Jinsol’s shoulder, and the pair started walking again. 

“What do you mean?”

“Jung eun has been having difficulties sleeping recently and seeing how peaceful she was sleeping made me feel better,” Sooyoung smiled at Jinsol and ruffled Jinsol’s hair. 

“Jung eun looks sick though, do you think she is okay?” Jinsol commented after the pair walked silently for a while. Sooyoung stiffens up and Jinsol could feel it since Sooyoung has her arm over her shoulder, she turns to Sooyoung and looks at her with expectant eyes. 

“She is not but please don’t question her about it, you’ll know soon.” Jinsol watches as Sooyoung’s expression changed to a sad one and decided not to ask the brunette about it anymore. Their journey back home became a silent one as no one dared to say a word after that.

-


	2. To Jingolas. {Part 2}

-

My Favourite person <3:

Good morning Jinsol :D

Jinsol:

Morning Jung eun, have you eaten your breakfast yet?

My Favourite person <3:

Mmhmm, I had oats.

You?

Jinsol:

Ahh, I had cereal. 

My favourite person <3:

Ahh I hope you have enjoyed it! 

Jinsol:

I did! 

How are you?

My Favourite person <3:

I’m fine. Thanks for yesterday though, I was finally able to have a good night's rest after so long.

Jinsol:

Glad to hear that :D

I feel so proud now!

My Favourite person <3:

Why?

Jinsol:

That I’m able to make you sleep well so you could feel better again.

My favourite person <3:

Hahaha

Anyways, I was wondering if you’re free next week.

It’s a holiday so I’m wondering if you want to spend some time together.

Jinsol:

Yeah! I’m very free! I would love to spend time with you!

Uh…I Mean uh…

Yea, I’m free and I would love to spend the week with you.

My favourite person <3:

Cool! I want to go on a small trip! Want to go to Jeju Island together? 

Jinsol:

Okay!

My favourite person <3:

Alright! I’ll get us the plane tickets and you can start planning on what to pack!

Jinsol:

Am I going to see you at school on Monday?

My favourite person <3:

No…I have stopped going to school for some reason…but hey! You’ll get to see me next week! Don’t feel sad.

Jinsol:

Do you want me to pass you your work?

My favourite person <3:

No, it’s fine Jinsol, I’ll have someone pick it up for me. 

Go and get some rest before school starts again!

See you again!

Jinsol:

See you :)

Unknowingly, the corners of Jinsol’s mouth went up too, leaving a big smile on Jinsol’s face as she re-reads her conversation with Jung eun. Jinsol leans back into the sofa to let the soft material hug her back as she imagines Jung eun’s hug. 

“Is that a big fat smile I see on my princess’s face?”

“Huh what? OH! No!” Jinsol jumps up in surprise when she hears her father’s voice behind her. Her phone was flung out of her hand and she quickly caught it just in time before it hit the cold and hard wooden floor. 

“Your eyes must have been playing tricks on you, I wasn’t smiling.” Jinsol defended herself by replacing her smile with a frown. Her father gave Jinsol an amused look and shook his head, “I’m sure that my eyes weren’t playing a trick on me. I may be old but I’m not that old.” 

“You are old.”

“Enough about my age, come share with dad who made my princess smile today.” Her father said as he puts down on the seat of the sofa, Jinsol sits down and watches her father join her right after.

“Your mom and I are very curious to who has been making my dear Jinsol smile. Last time, you were always moping around looking like a lifeless person with no will to want to interact with anyone or even smile. But now, you look happier, livelier and it seems like there’s a reason for you to continue to live through this harsh world because of that reason.”

“Wow, that’s…a lot…” 

“Yea…which is why your mother and I are very curious and thankful to whoever this person is. They changed my princess and made her happier than her parents could,” her father smiled as he ruffled Jinsol’s hair. Jinsol looks down and stares at Jung eun’s profile picture, a small smile formed on her face.

“I’m thankful for that person too, dad. I’ll tell you about her soon. I promise,” Jinsol assured as she held out her pinkie. Her father looks down and loops his pinkie around Jinsol’s pinkie, “promise.”

“So, uh…dad…”

“Yes?”

“Can I go to Jeju Island next week? I’m going with…that person…” Jinsol bites her lip as she asked her father for permission.

“Her father turned to her and asked, “What are you going to do there?” 

“I don’t know, we will be spending some time there and be back in a few days.”

“Okay…stay safe.”

“Yay, thanks dad!” Jinsol beamed as she whips out her phone to text Jung eun that she can go even though she has given Jung eun the green light without her father’s consent. 

“Wait!” 

“Huh?” Jinsol stops in her tracks and turns to her father who looks at her with sudden seriousness in his eyes. 

“Remember to buy souvenirs back for me if not you’re banned from going out,” her father said as he turns away from Jinsol to watch television with a small smile on his face. Jinsol grinned and yelled, “I will! I love you dad!”

“Love you too!”

-

Jinsol’s feet bounced up and down as she sat on the bench outside of the airport to wait for Jung eun patiently, she looked around and watched as people streaming into the airport. Jinsol looks down and clasps both her hands together to blow hot air on it, the weather has started to turn a little colder as the day passes. She prays that she has packed properly for the cold weather and Jung eun has dressed warmly for today.

Jinsol looked at her watch and noticed that Jung eun was 10 minutes late, she rubs her hands together to warm herself up as she hopes that Jung eun did not stand her up. She kept looking around to spot a familiar car to drive by, but it has been an hour and there was no sight of the car. 

Jinsol leans back onto the bench and shoved her hands into her pocket, she stares into the open and waited until the sunset but there was still no sign of Jung eun. Jinsol sighs and wipes the tears off her face, she stands up and picks up her luggage. Jinsol takes out her phone and sees no messages or calls from Jung eun, Jung eun has stood her up.

  
  
  
  
  


Jinsol sighed and shoved her phone into her pocket, she turned to the empty road for the last time before she started walking away to the taxi stand. Jinsol was walking halfway when she heard a familiar voice calling out for her, she stops and turns back to see Sooyoung and Jiwoo running to her. 

“Jinsol!” Jiwoo called out as she quickens up her pace to Jinsol, Sooyoung ran quicker too so she could be as fast at Jiwoo. Jinsol raises an eyebrow at them and asks, “Why are you guys here?”

“Jung eun told us that you’ll be here,” Sooyoung pant out as she stops in front of Jinsol so she could catch a breather. Jiwoo ran to Jinsol’s luggage and placed her hand on it, she leaned forward and rested her head against Jinsol’s arm so she could catch her breath.

“Of course, Jung eun would send her friends instead of coming down here herself.”

“What?” Jiwoo and Sooyoung looked up at Jinsol who rolls her eyes at them. Jiwoo frowns and crosses her arms, “What do you mean by that?”

“Jung eun told you guys I was here right?”

“Yeah,” Sooyoung answered quickly.

“It’s because we were supposed to meet today at 10 am to head to Jeju island but where is she? It’s 10 pm right now and all I see is you guys and not her?!” Jinsol scoffed out loudly as she crossed her arms. Jinsol had enough, she wasn’t having any of it. 

“Oh my god…” Sooyoung trailed off as she stands up and turns away from Jinsol, her hand covered her face. Jiwoo rubs her face and sighs disappointedly, she feels bad for Jinsol now. 

“Can you guys give me an explanation on why Jung eun sent you guys here?” Jinsol asked as she taps her foot on the ground impatiently, she needed an explanation badly. 

“Look, Jung eun wants to go to Jeju with you and I’m sure she wants to be here right now with you.”

“Then why isn’t she here?”

“She can’t be here right now.”

“Why?”

“Look. It’s just Jung eun can’t be here nor can she go to Jeju now…She’s…She’s at the…” Sooyoung turned to Jinsol and tried to explain to Jinsol on Jung eun’s sudden disappearance. 

“She's where?” 

“Uh…” Sooyoung looked at Jiwoo for help but Jiwoo just looked away. Jinsol saw everything and was starting to get a little more pissed off with this whole situation. She walks over and grabs Sooyoung by the collar which caught Jiwoo and Sooyoung by surprise. 

“Where. Is. She?” Jinsol asked through gritted teeth as she tightens her grip around Sooyoung’s collar. Sooyoung looked at Jinsol with panic in her eyes and asked Jiwoo to help her to get Jinsol to let go of her. 

“Let go of Sooyoung! Please!”

“No! You guys are keeping so many things away from me! Am I Jung eun’s friend or am I not?! Why are you guys keeping shit from me! Do I not deserve to know anything?!” Jinsol yelled at Jiwoo which scared Jiwoo a lot that it made the girl start tearing up a bit. Upon seeing Jiwoo crying, Jinsol immediately let go of Sooyoung and tried to hug Jiwoo but her hands were immediately swatted away by Jiwoo. 

“Look what have you done!” Sooyoung scolded as she rushed to Jiwoo and pulled the girl into her hug, Jinsol just stood at the side clueless as she didn’t know what to do. She was about to say something when a pair of voices caught their attention, Jinsol looks up and sees Haseul and a brown-haired lady running towards them. 

“What did you do Jinsol?!” Haseul asked as she rushed over to Jiwoo who was still crying in Sooyoung’s arms. The brown-haired lady rushed to Jinsol and held her hands out, “I’m Vivi and I’m Jung eun’s close friend.”

“I’m Jinsol and I’m Jung eun’s…friend…” Jinsol shakes the lady’s – Vivi – hand. Vivi nodded her head and took Jinsol’s luggage, she walked towards Haseul and whispered into her ears which caused Haseul to look at Jinsol with a glare and nodded her head.

“Come on, I’m bringing you home.”

“Why?”

“What do you mean why?”

“Why are you bringing me home? What about the rest?” Jinsol asked as she jogs to walk side by side Vivi. Vivi turns to Jinsol and lets out a sigh, Jinsol frowns as she noticed how everyone here has been sighing so often that it’s bothering her a lot.

“Haseul drove here, so the rest has a way back home. I’m here to bring you home and bring you to Jung eun tomorrow,” Vivi explained as she turned to enter the airport to access the airport carpark. Jinsol frowns and asked, “Bring me to Jung eun?”

“Jung eun asked us to bring you home today and I feel that you deserve to hear from Jung eun herself on why she stood up today so I will bring you to her tomorrow afternoon,” Vivi continued and turned the corner so she could take the lift. Jinsol stops in her tracks and it causes Vivi to turn back to look at her, “Come on, let’s get you home.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


“So, uh…How did you know Jung eun?” Jinsol asked as she tried to start a conversation with Vivi. The awkward silence in the car was bothering Jinsol as it made her feel like she was the clueless one in this whole situation as she didn’t know anything.

“I met her at the hospital,” Vivi answered truthfully, she didn’t see the need to lie to Jinsol anymore – it wasn’t like she intended to lie to the girl in the first place anyways. 

“Oh…mind asking if I ask why?”

“No, ask ahead.”

“Why the hospital though…It’s a place for the sick…” Jinsol trailed off as she grips the seatbelt tightly. Vivi stops at the red light and turns to Jinsol, “It is the place for the sick.”

“Are you sick?” Jinsol asked as she watched Vivi step on the accelerator when the light turned green. Vivi shook her head and sighed out, “Jung eun is. I’m not.”

“How sick is she?!” Jinsol asked as she sat up straight in her seat, Vivi gave Jinsol a side glance and replied, “Very.”

“Why is your answer so vague?” Jinsol asked Vivi.

“Because the questions you asked are too general that I can answer vaguely.” Maybe Vivi did have a little intention to hide a bit of things from Jinsol, Jung eun is her closest friend and she respects Jung eun’s choice to keep her illness a secret. 

“When did she get sick?” 

“A year ago.”

“That long?! Did she get treatment?”

“No.”

“Why?!”

“I don’t know,” Vivi shrugs her shoulders as she herself too do not know why. Vivi has been bugging Jung eun on why she has been refusing treatment and the latter has been refusing to tell the older one the reason.

“Is that your place?” Vivi asked as she pointed towards the light blue house in front, Jinsol nodded her head and Vivi drove towards Jinsol’s house. Jinsol kept quiet in the remaining ride and got out of the car when it came to a stop. Vivi helped Jinsol with her luggage and walked her to the door. 

“What time do you want me to fetch you?” Vivi asked as she watched Jinsol putting the keys into the keyhole and gave it a turn to unlock the door. Jinsol shrugs and turns to Vivi, “I’ll give you my number and you tell me what time you want to pick me up.”

“Okay,” Vivi nodded her head and gave Jinsol her phone, Jinsol key in her number and passed the phone back to Vivi. Vivi could see the sudden change in Jinsol’s behavior that she decided to say something to cheer the girl up, “Don’t worry about Jung eun…she’s fine…”

“Thanks, Vivi…good night,” Jinsol gave Vivi a small smile before she entered the house and closed the door behind her. Jinsol sighs as she leans against the door and slides down until her butt hits the ground, she pulls her knees to her chest and wraps her head using her arm. 

‘Ring~ Ring~’

Jinsol looked up and took her phone out from her back pocket, she looked at the contact and answered the call.

“Hello? Jinsol?”

“Yes Sooyoung?”

“Can we meet like now? At the park. I have something to tell you, it’s urgent.”

“Is it a must?”

“I said it is urgent.”

“What is it about?”

“It’s about Jung eun.” Jinsol stood up immediately and took her keys and wallet, she opened the front door and locked it quickly. 

“Where are you?”

“I’m on my way there, why?”. 

“I’m coming, wait for me.” Jinsol ended the call and went on a full sprint to the park. Jinsol didn’t care about how the other park-goers were looking at her, her mind was filled with Jung eun and getting to Sooyoung was her priority.

Jinsol saw Sooyoung sitting on the top of the hill where Jung eun and her was stargazing at, she took in a deep breath and ran up the hill as fast as she could. She was so focused on getting up the hill that she didn’t notice the rock in front of her, she tripped and landed on the ground with a loud thud. She groaned loudly as she pushed herself up from the ground and ran up the hill.

“Sooyoung!”

Sooyoung turned back and stood up quickly when she saw Jinsol dragging herself up the hill covering her nose. 

“What happened to you?!” Sooyoung asked as she took out her napkin to help clean Jinsol up. Jinsol took the napkin and thanked Sooyoung for it, “I fell on my way here.”

“Silly you!” 

“I didn’t want you to wait too long…” Jinsol explained as the pair took a seat on the grass patch. Sooyoung sighed as she turned to Jinsol solemnly, her hands reached over to Jinsol’s hand and held it tightly.

“Promise to not say or question Jung eun about it…most importantly, don’t ask anything until I’m done…okay?” Sooyoung started and Jinsol nodded her head quickly.

“Jung eun…she…she’s dying…”

“No way…this is a joke isn’t it?”

“I’m not joking Jinsol…she’s dying…”

  
  
  
  


“Jinsol?”

  
  
  
  


“Are you okay? Jinsol…”

  
  
  


“She’s dying of what…” Jinsol asked quietly as she looked down at their hands.

  
  
  
  


“Cancer…”

  
  
  
  


“Was this the thing that y’all kept away from me? Was this why Haseul was so defensive about Jung eun whenever I talked about her? Was this why everyone told me to not get too invested in this?” Jinsol asked as tears spilt out of her eyes, her vision got blurry quickly with how fast the tears were forming. Sooyoung sighed and pulled Jinsol into her hug, her hand ran up and down Jinsol’s back to soothe her.

“Why didn’t you tell me earlier?!” Jinsol cried onto Sooyoung’s shoulder.

“Jung eun told me not to tell you…Sorry…” Sooyoung apologized as she hugged Jinsol tighter.

“She should have gone for treatment!” Jinsol commented which caught Sooyoung by surprise.

“How did you…”

“Vivi told me a little about it but she never tells me what Jung eun’s illness was.”

“Oh…” Sooyoung trailed off and bit her lips as she debated if she should tell Jinsol why Jung eun couldn’t meet her today. 

  
  
  
  


Sooyoung sigh and pulled Jinsol away from her, Jinsol looks at Sooyoung confused to why she did that. Sooyoung looked into Jinsol’s eyes and said, “Jung eun wanted to come to look for you today because she knew you guys were going to Jeju Island together.”

Jinsol nodded her head and asked why Sooyoung was telling her this. “Just listen,” Sooyoung scolded.

“Jiwoo and I were fetching Jung eun from her place when we realized it has been an hour since we last saw her in her room, we felt something was wrong so she rushed up the stairs and saw Jung eun on the ground unconscious…her pills were scattered everywhere…it seems like she was trying to get her medications but was too late…we couldn’t care about anything at that time so we sent Jung eun to the hospital immediately.”

“Why didn’t you text me?”

“We were busy, I was rushing to the hospital while Jiwoo was busy contacting Haseul and Vivi. We got Jung eun to the hospital and by then it was already late in the afternoon, we stayed by her side and waited for the doctor. The doctor told us that Jung eun wasn’t going to wake up anytime sooner and if she did…it would be a miracle…”

Jinsol watches as Sooyoung wipe the tears off her fast hastily, she feels bad for yelling at the two of them just now at the airport. 

“By the time we managed to compose yourself, we saw the time and remembered that you would still be at the airport waiting for Jung eun. We got to the car immediately and rushed to the airport to look for you, we looked around the airport and found you walking away. When you yelled at Jiwoo, I was angry at you but I understand why you would react that way…If I were you, I would have done the same…” Sooyoung sighed as she covered her face with her hands. Jinsol watched as Sooyoung cried into her palms, she had no idea what to say but to pull the girl into her hug.

“I’m sorry Sooyoung…” Jinsol apologized to the girl. Sooyoung knew everything and having to keep her silence through everything was tough, she was the only one brave enough to do that. 

  
  
  
  


“I’m going to visit Jung eun tomorrow…” Jinsol whispered out. Sooyoung lean back from the hug and look at Jinsol, “Really?”

“Yea…It’s time for me to face it with you guys, I’ll be with her until her last breath…”

“Even if she doesn’t wake up?”

“Even if she doesn’t wake up, I will be by her side until her last breath,” Jinsol said as she pulls Sooyoung back into her hug.

“Thank you,” Sooyoung cried out as she hugs Jinsol tightly. 

“You’re welcome…” Jinsol whispered out as she pats Sooyoung’s head lightly.

-

Vivi stands up from her seat and walked to Jinsol who has been standing at the same spot for the past 10 minutes without any movement or saying anything. Jinsol stood in front of the door of Jung eun’s ward, her hands wrapped around the doorknob and not moving. 

She turns to Vivi slowly who was looking at her, “Can you do it?”

“I can’t…”

Jinsol looks away from Vivi and let go of the doorknob, she took a few steps away from the door. Her head hung low as tears formed in her eyes, Vivi sighed and walked towards Jinsol to pull her into her hug. 

“We’ll try again tomorrow.”

“Thank you…”

-

“Jinsol…” Vivi called out to Jinsol, the duo remained in Vivi’s car for an hour doing nothing. Jinsol knew why Vivi was calling out for her but she still can’t step out of the car, no matter how much she wants to, her body just won’t budge. 

Her hands clasped together when she looked down to stare at them, she didn’t want to look at Vivi at that moment. She saw Vivi’s hand move over to rest on top of hers, Vivi’s hand gave Jinsol’s hands a light squeeze. 

Vivi looked at Jinsol with a small smile, her mind was filled with the slightest hope that Jinsol would look up at her and enter the hospital building with her. Ever since that day where Jinsol couldn’t enter Jung eun’s ward, Jinsol couldn’t even enter the hospital building or leave the car.

Jinsol shakes her head and turns to the window to stare outside, Vivi took the hint and sigh. She turned on the engine of her car and drove out of the hospital car park. 

“It has been 3 days, you’ve barely done anything…Jinsol, remembered what you told Sooyoung. You said you’ll be by Jung eun’s side and what are you doing now? Running away?!” Vivi scolded her as she drove them back to Jinsol’s house. Jinsol kept quiet and let Vivi nag at her, she feels guilty for saying such things to Sooyoung when she herself can’t bring herself to accept the fact that Jung eun is lying there fighting for her life.

“We’ll try again until you step into that room Jinsol,” Vivi sighs and Jinsol nodded her head.

“I’m sorry…” Vivi sighs as she feels guilty for yelling at Jinsol. “Sorry for yelling at you, I just thought you would toughen yourself up for Jung eun.”

“I will…I’ll try…”

-

“Princess…” Jinsol’s father called out after knocking on his daughter’s door. Hearing no reply, he opened the door and saw Jinsol sitting on the edge of the bed staring at her phone.

“Princess?”

“Yeah?” Jinsol looks up to see her father walking to her with a small smile, she returns a forced smile on her face. Her father noticed and frowned, something must be up. He sits down next to Jinsol on her bed, he turns to Jinsol and asks, “What’s wrong?”

“Why?” Jinsol sat up straight feeling a little defensive due to that sudden question. 

“Nothing…It’s just that your mother and I have noticed that you have been spacing out a lot more often now. When it’s dinner time, you would barely touch the food before saying you’re full…”

“Oh…” Jinsol trailed off as she relaxes and sighs. She ran her fingers through her hair and looked up, she didn’t know that her parents had noticed her sudden change in behavior. 

After knowing Jung eun’s condition and the number of times that she has tried to visit Jung eun, she has lost all her appetite. She has been cooped up in her room, the only times she would come out for dinner or to try to visit Jung eun at the hospital with Vivi.

“What happened Princess? Tell dad,” her father begged his daughter by holding both Jinsol’s hand in his. Jinsol looks at her father with guilt in her eyes, she has been avoiding talking to someone about the whole Jung eun incident.

Jinsol closed her eyes and bites her lip to stop the tears from flowing out of her eyes. Her father looked at her and gave her hand a light squeeze, that made Jinsol succumb to it and let the tears run freely. Jinsol let go of her father’s hand and started sobbing into hers, her father sat there not knowing what to do.

“Princess…” 

“Dad, she’s dying!” 

“Who is?”

“Her! The person that I love! She is dying! Jung eun is dying!” Jinsol wailed out as she looked up to her father. Her father dawns a sad expression and sigh, his fingers run through his greyish locks. Jinsol looked back down at her feet with blurry vision, she couldn’t see very well so she didn’t notice that her father was crying with her.

“Don’t cry,” her father cooed. He tilts his daughter’s face up and saw the tears flowing freely down her face, his heart broke and shattered into pieces upon that sight. He pulls Jinsol into his hug, Jinsol grabbed onto her father tightly as if her life depended on it. Her head buried into her father’s shoulder as she gripped onto the handful of his clothes, her crying was the only sound in the small house.

“The girl that I love a lot is dying! It hurts me so much to know that because she’s the first person who changed me and my life entirely! She taught me how to love myself and love someone else! Taught me how to appreciate things even though things are getting out of hand!”

Jinsol choked on her tears as she wails out. Her father’s hold around Jinsol tightens as he feels the pain coming through his daughter’s words.

“She didn’t want it too…she wanted to live for you too…Princess…”

“No! She didn’t! She knew she was dying so she chose to be my friend! Everyone leaves me behind! Every damn time!” Jinsol shakes her head as she cried into her hands.

“Princess…”

“She looked so healthy! This must be some sick joke, right?!” Jinsol asked as she looked at her father who dawns a sad face. Jinsol looked into his eyes and found nothing but sadness and it made Jinsol’s heart clenched tighter. Her head hung low as she watched her tears wet her father’s clothes.

“You have to accept that fact princess…things can’t be changed…”

“I know dad but… why must it be me?!” Jinsol asked as she looked at the picture of Jung eun on her home screen. 

“Life is cruel, princess…” her father sighed. Jinsol nodded her head and wipes her tears away, she turns to her father and whispers out, “Can you go visit Jung eun with me?”

“Hmm?”

“I’ve been trying so hard to do but I can’t seem to get past those hospital doors…” Jinsol sighed.

“I’ll go with you princess…dad wants to visit Jung eun too,” her father smiled and pulled Jinsol into his hug. This made Jinsol tear up again, “Thank you dad.”

“Anything for my princess.”

-

“Dad…”

“Princess…Dad is here,” her father said as he held his daughter’s shaking hand. Jinsol looked down and nodded her head, her father shot her a small smile and nodded his head too.

Jinsol stood outside the familiar door, her hands trembled a little when she slowly reached out for the doorknob. Her fingers wrapped around the doorknob; her breathing quickens up. She turns to her father and shakes her head; her father shakes his head and places his hands on Jinsol’s shoulder.

“You can do it.”

“Yeah…I can…for Jung eun, I will.” Jinsol twisted the doorknob and pushed the door open, her nose was welcomed with the smell of hand sanitizers while her ears were welcomed with the sounds coming from the beeping of the heart monitor. 

“You’re here…finally.”

Jinsol’s jaw dropped and her eyes were wide open when she saw someone familiar standing by the window, she let go of her father and ran towards the person in front of her. Her arms spread wide open as she pulls the person into her hug, tears rolled down her face.

“I thought I’ll never see you again…” the person whispered out.

“I’m here now,” Jinsol whispered back with a small smile.

“Jung eun…I’m here now.”

-

Jinsol sat on the chair of the hospital room, her hands clasp together, and her legs crossed. Jinsol looks at Jung eun’s peaceful breathing by the rise of her chest, she looks down and bites back the urge to cry. 

Jinsol unclasps her hand and went to hold Jung eun’s hand in hers, her fingers brushed over Jung eun’s knuckle gently. Jinsol repeated the action for a while before she stopped, she looked at Jung eun with tears in her eyes. She quickly looks up and blinks her eyes to stop the tears from forming, her attention was taken away when she heard the door open. 

She turns back to find Sooyoung and Jiwoo walking in with a bouquet in their hands, Jiwoo walks over to Jinsol and pulled the girl into a hug. Sooyoung joins Jiwoo and the three of them spend a while just hugging each other in silence, only the beeping of the machine was heard.

Jinsol broke away from the hug and stood up, she gestured for the other two to follow her. Jiwoo and Sooyoung gave Jung eun a last glance before the two hurried out of the room, they followed Jinsol to the canteen and watched Jinsol get them both a drink. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


“How are you guys?” Jinsol started the conversation between the three of them. The moment Jinsol came back with their drinks, no one spoke a word and they just drank their drinks in silence. 

“We’re good, you?” Sooyoung asked Jinsol back the same question, she could see how tired her friend is by her sunken eyes. Jinsol nodded her head and took a sip of a cup of tea in front of her. 

“Did you eat anything?” Jiwoo asked Jinsol, concern was evident in her tone. Jinsol knew why Jiwoo asked her question, Jinsol looked skinnier and skinnier whenever they visited. Jinsol nodded her head and sigh, “I did but I don’t really have the appetite to eat much.” 

“Did the doctors tell you anything...regarding Jung eun…whether she will wake up or not?” Jiwoo asked softly. 

It has been a month since Jung eun fell back into her coma and Jinsol has never left her side since then. Jung eun was awake for a while before she fainted during one of their morning trips in the hospital garden that she fell back into her coma. 

Jinsol stopped drinking the tea and placed the cup on the tea plate, her shoulders slumped forward and looked at Jiwoo with tears brimming in her eyes. Jinsol felt so guilty even till now, she should have been stern about not letting Jung eun out.

“The doctor said if she wakes up again, it would be a miracle but she wouldn’t be able to live long…maybe she would be awake for the next month and dies right after or something…no one knows,” Jinsol sighs as she looks down at her hands, she played with her fingers – scared to look at her friends. 

“Jinsol…” Sooyoung trailed off and Jinsol shook her head.

“I’m not giving up on hope Sooyoung, I’ll not leave her side…” Jinsol whispered the last part but it was loud enough for the two of them to hear. Sooyoung sighed and turned to Jiwoo, Jiwoo turned to Jinsol and said, “It has been a month…She is already nearing her end…Jinsol let go…”

“No…I can’t do it, please…I love her! I can’t just watch her trying to fight for her life alone!” Jinsol cried. Jiwoo bites her lips down as she tried to stop herself from crying, Sooyoung just looked down as she let the tears run wild. 

“I’ll stay by her side until she wakes up. Until then, I will care for her.” 

“Jinsol…”

“No…Sooyoung, I’ve made up my mind.” 

“okay…” Sooyoung sighs as she holds Jinsol’s hand in hers, giving it a tight squeeze.

“Thanks, Sooyoung, help me thank Haseul who is helping me to catch up with my studies.”

“Will do,” Sooyoung smiled as she pulled Jinsol into her hug, Jiwoo watched by the side with a soft smile. 

-

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Jinsol…?”

Jinsol felt her fingers getting tugged by something soft, Jinsol just shifted a little in her sleep and decided to ignore the tug.

“Jinsol…?”

Jinsol felt another tug again and this time it was a little harder than before. The tug was accompanied by a soft voice coming from next to her – a voice?!

“Jinsol…?”

Jinsol sat up immediately and saw Jung eun looking back at her, a smile formed on Jung eun’s face. Jinsol smiled back and broke into tears as she moved forward to hug Jung eun, “I knew you would wake up."

“Hmm?”

“I knew you would wake up and you didn’t disappoint me,” Jinsol whispered into Jung eun’s ear. Jung eun smiled and hugged Jinsol tighter, “I’m going to get the doctors, stay put okay?”

“Okay…” Jung eun smiled at Jinsol who broke away from the hug to go get the doctors. Jung eun’s smile fades away after she hears the door close, she turns her head to the side and sigh. She knew her time was running out; she slowly turned to the table next to her and picked up the pen and paper. 

Her hands shake as she presses the pen on the paper, but before she could even write anything tears were already running down her face. She dropped the pen and paper to the ground and covered her face using her hands as she sobbed quietly.

-

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Jinsol…we need to talk,” Jung eun said as she looked at Jinsol who just came into the room. Jinsol raised an eyebrow and walked towards Jung eun, “What’s up?”

“You’ll have to start forgetting about me.” Jinsol immediately shook her head and held Jung eun’s hand in hers.

“I’ll never forget you, I’ll never do that.”

“Why?” Jung eun asked.

“I’ll never forget about this beautiful lady who made me the person that I am today,” Jinsol smiled and kissed Jung eun’s hand.

“Ahn…” Jung eun blushed.

“Yeah,” Jinsol gave Jung eun a small smile. 

“This might be the last time that I’m talking to you like this,” Jung eun sighed.

“Don’t say that…”

“It’s the truth…Jinsol…you know that.” 

Jinsol shakes her head and stands up to walk away from Jung eun, she didn’t want to listen to Jung eun talking so negatively even though she knew that it was a fact that she can’t avoid. She picked up an apple and started to shave the skin away for Jung eun. She was about to pick another apple up when she remembered something, “Jung eun?”

“Yes?” Jung eun looks up from the paper and sees Jinsol shaving the apple’s skin away from the apple, Jinsol place the apple down and looks at Jung eun.

“You have been awake for a while; do you want to go somewhere? Being in the hospital is not fun and you need to get some fresh air,” Jinsol commented as she used the fruit knife to point around the dull hospital room. Jung eun placed the paper face down and sat up, “Where do you suggest going?”

“Where do YOU want to go?” Jinsol asked Jung eun. Jung eun raised an eyebrow at Jinsol and joked, “Jeju island again?”

“No!” Jinsol immediately protested. The idea of being so far away from the hospital scares Jinsol the most, who knows what will happen and help wasn’t near them – that was the last thing Jinsol wants. 

“Let’s go somewhere near…how about the aquarium?” Jinsol suggested and Jung eun’s eyes lit up at that idea. 

“Okay! I want to go to the carnival around here too right after! I heard there’s a Ferris wheel and I really want to ride it before…I can’t…” Jung eun whispered the last part but it was loud enough for Jinsol to hear it. Jinsol bites her lip and looks at Jung eun with a forced smile, “Okay! Anything for you.”

“Thank you Jinsol…”

“No problem,” Jinsol gave Jung eun a small nod of her head before she went back to shaving the apple skin off the apple.

-

“Woah…Jinsol look at the clownfish!” 

Jinsol stops walking when she felt a tug on her sleeves, she turns back to see Jung eun staring at the clown fishes swimming around. Jinsol gave Jung eun a small smirk before she took Jung eun’s hands in hers and started to bring Jung eun to the other part of the aquarium. 

“The clownfish is you,” Jinsol commented and Jung eun turned to Jinsol in an offended manner. 

“Are you calling me a clown?!” 

“No no!” Jinsol laughed out and watched as Jung eun puff up her cheeks. 

“Okay, I’m the clownfish okay?”

“That’s better,” Jung eun smiled as the two of them walked to the other section. 

“Oh, Jung eun…This is the blue Betta fish that I was talking about at the hospital last week!” Jinsol points out the blue betta that was swimming alone. Jung eun turned to the fish and commented, “This fish was you when I first met you and now you're like the clownfish.”

“Heh, you’re the one who tried being my friend.”

“Well, I did say I will try…so did I succeed?” 

“You mean so much to me…more than just a friend Jung eun, you know that…” Jinsol commented as she cups Jung eun’s face lovingly, Jung eun looks into Jinsol’s eyes to see if the latter was lying. She saw nothing but sincerity in the girl’s eyes and words. Jung eun sighed and rested her head against Jinsol’s chest, she listened to the girl’s beating heart and tried to match hers with Jinsol’s one. 

“I’m sorry Jinsol,” Jung eun started and Jinsol shook her head quickly. 

“Don’t be…It’s something that we can’t control…”

“If I had gone for treatment earlier, everything would be different…”

“It’s okay Jung eun, whatever has been done…has been done…I’m here with you no matter what.” Jung eun’s eyes close at Jinsol’s words, she owed the girl a lot. 

“Remember that I said I’ll wait for you forever?” Jinsol pulls Jung eun away from her so she could look into the girl’s eyes.

“I will wait for you no matter what, even in the next life…I would want to fall in love with you again. I want to fall in love with you again,” Jinsol whispered out as she wipes Jung eun’s tears away from her face. Jung eun nodded her head and pulled Jinsol into her hug, the two stayed like this for a while before the broke away.

“Can we go check out the jellyfish?” Jung eun asked after she wiped her tears all away, Jinsol nodded her head and led Jung eun to the jellyfish. Jung eun lets out a cough on the way there which caught Jinsol’s attention.

“Are you okay?” Jinsol asked as she stops Jung eun from walking, Jung eun turns her head away as she lets out another cough. This time this cough made Jung eun feel pain in her chest, but she decided not to tell Jinsol about it.

“Let’s…go and take… a picture with the…jellyfish,” Jung eun managed to say between coughs. Jinsol frowns at Jung eun and wanted to bring Jung eun back but the girl insisted and Jinsol had no choice but to follow Jung eun’s wish. 

“I’m…ready…Jinsol,” Jung eun coughed out as she posed in front of the tank for Jinsol to take a picture. Jinsol frowns and shakes her head, Jung eun looked awful and weak. 

“Let’s go back Jung eun,” Jinsol tried to get the girl to go back to the hospital.

“No…let’s take…this picture and…rest somewhere,” Jung eun insisted and Jinsol sigh. Her hands shook a little so she had to take in a deep breath and took a few beautiful photos of Jung eun before she quickly led Jung eun to a place where they can rest.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Jung eun, here take a seat.” Jinsol helped Jung eun to sit down at the long cushion that was in front of a big fish tank. Jung eun lies her head on Jinsol’s lap and holds Jinsol’s hand in hers, she laced their fingers together and let it rest against her cheek.

"It's nice spending time like this with you,” Jung eun started the conversation. Jinsol looked down and saw Jung eun looking right back at her, she smiled and gave Jung eun a small peck on the forehead.

“I know…I like spending time with you like this too.”

"I wish I could do this with you every day," Jung eun sighs as she breaks her eye contact with Jinsol, Jinsol frowns and tightens her hold on Jung eun. 

“I will do this with you every day for 365 days and more.”

“Soo cheesy…” Jung eun commented and this made them both let out a soft laugh, laughing helped to lighten up the mood between them.

“Hmm…”

“What’s up Jung eun?” Jinsol asked as she saw Jung eun let out a soft sigh, it sounded like a contented one to her.

“Thanks for everything Jinsol, really…” Jung eun thanked Jinsol who shook her head immediately. 

“I should thank you Jung eun, you made me this person that I am today… You gave me a reason to live my life like this now, I’m thankful for that.” 

“Take some credit, will you?” Jung eun hit Jinsol’s stomach lightly using her shoulders. Jinsol smiled and nodded her head, the urge to cry was there and Jinsol bites down her lips to stop that urge. 

“What time is it now?” 

“It’s soon to be night-time, do you want to leave so we can head over to the ferris wheel at the carnival down the streets?” Jinsol asked as she watched Jung eun shift her position so she could face the fish tank in front of them. Jinsol helped cover Jung eun using the blanket that she bought and helped Jung eun to tuck in.

“No…I’m a little tired, I want to rest.” Jung eun shakes her head and lets out a soft hum, her eyes closed as she felt Jinsol running her fingers through her brown locks gently.

“Okay, we’ll stay like this,” Jinsol whispered out as she looked up at the fish tank, the sight of the clownfish caught her attention. It was swimming to her, and it stopped there for a while, before it swam away and never to be seen again. 

  
  
  
  


“Jinsol?”

  
  


“Yea?”

  
  
  
  


“I like you…I like you a lot…”

  
  
  
  


“Jung eun?”

  
  
  
  


“I like you too, I like you a lot too…”

  
  
  
  


“Thank you for everything Jinsol…”

  
  
  
  


“Thanks for being my friend Jung eun…”

  
  
  
  


“Thanks for letting me be in your life even though it was a short one…”

  
  
  
  


“Thanks for trying and letting me experience all the things that I never knew I could…”

  
  
  
  


“Jinsol…”

  
  
  
  


“Yeah?”

  
  
  
  


“Hold my hand…”

  
  
  
  


“Okay.”

  
  
  
  


“I love you.”

“I love you too,” Jinsol whispered out as she watches Jung eun’s chest rise and down slower and slower until it came to a stop. Her grip around Jung eun’s hand loosen and it slipped out of her hand. Jinsol’s head hung low as tears now run freely down her face and drop onto Jung eun’s face. 

“I love you so much,” Jinsol choked out as she pulled Jung eun’s lifeless body close to hers, her hands wrapped around Jung eun’s head as she cried. Her heart tightened as she watched the love of her life die in her arms, she was glad that Jung eun spent her last breath with her at.

-

*A Few Weeks Later*

Jinsol sat on the seat that was located at the back of the café next to a big window, she turns to look outside of the window and watch as the snow falls onto the road. Her eyes caught Jiwoo’s eyes and a smile formed on her face, she waved her hand at Jiwoo to let the latter know that she is waiting for her. 

Jiwoo nodded her head and quickens up her pace, the sound of the bell let Jinsol know that Jiwoo has entered the café. Jiwoo walked towards Jinsol and took a seat in front of her, “Sorry for being late.”

“No, I’m early no worries.”

“So…how have you been?” Jiwoo started off as she shrugs off her jacket and places it behind her. Jinsol shrugs her shoulders and sighs, “I’ve been good even though I don’t feel like it.”

Jiwoo gave Jinsol a small smile and nodded her head, “Understandable.”

“It still feels like yesterday where she was still in my arms,” Jinsol started off.

“She was scolding me about how I called her a clown because I called her a clownfish.” This made the pair smile. 

“It hasn’t been long Jinsol,” Jiwoo said and Jinsol nodded her head. “I know.”

“It feels like yesterday to me too when we all went to the park and started dancing among the trees without knowing why,” Jiwoo smiled at Jinsol as they both remembered how the two of them along with Sooyoung and Jung eun met at the park coincidentally, none of them expected the meeting to turn to a dance battle between them. 

“Yeah, I also found out how unfit I was at that time.” Jiwoo smiled brighter when she remembered how Jinsol kept asking for 5 minute breaks while Jiwoo and Jung eun were still dancing happily. 

“Yeah…so…what’s with the sudden meeting?” Jinsol asked.

“I’m leaving Korea today and I want to see you before I leave,” Jiwoo sighed.

“Why?”

“I came back for Jung eun and now she’s…gone…there’s no reason why I should stay.”

“What about the rest?” Jinsol asked as she sat up straight, she couldn’t believe her ears that Jiwoo was leaving. 

“I already told them, and they all wished me good health and a safe journey.”

“Ahh, I wish the same for you too.”

“Thanks,” Jiwoo smiled. 

“Oh, before I go, Jung eun has asked me to pass you something. It’s something important and she said to pass it to you right after she…you know…so here it is,” Jiwoo said as she pulled out a blue box from the bag that she brought along with her. Jinsol raised an eyebrow and thanked Jiwoo for it.

“Don’t thank me, thank Jung eun. I should leave now; my flight is in an hour’s time. Bye!” Jiwoo smiled at Jinsol before she gathered her stuff and left Jinsol alone in the café. Jinsol watched as Jiwoo walked down the street and waved her hand when Jiwoo turned back to wave at Jinsol. 

Jinsol looks down at the box in front of her, her hand grazes the beautiful ribbon on it. She looks at the small card tied to it and on it, it wrote: “To Jingolas.”

Jinsol pulls the ribbon and opens the box, she was welcomed by many letters and things inside. The one thing that caught her eye was the fish keychain that she lost long ago, she picked it up and smiled to herself. 

She clipped the keychain to her set of keys and started to shift through the letters and found a blue letter underneath the many other letters. She opened the letters and watched a polaroid of the two of them drop out, she picked up and noticed it was a picture of them when they went on a movie date that one time.

Jinsol had blonde hair for a brief moment at that time when they had their movie date, they were watching the ‘Lord of the Rings’ when Jinsoul becomes confused and thinks that Legolas' name is actually Jingolas as she was showing off how her braided hairstyle looks like Legolas' hair from the movie. Jung eun laughs at Jinsol before she helps her figure out her mistake, and Jinsoul goes on to call her hair an "upgraded version" of Legolas' to show off her braids and calls herself Jingolas.

Jinsol grins to herself when she remembered how dumb she was and how her new nickname came about, she picks up the polaroid and keeps it in her wallet. She opened the letters and smiled when she saw how Jung eun started the letter.

‘ To Jingolas, 

I’m sure Jiwoo has passed you the box of ‘gifts’ that I have left for you after I have died, it’s not much but inside contains all the things that I want to say and the things that reminded me of you. Inside of the box also contains the keychain that you have lost, it dropped when Haseul had an encounter with you. Haseul passed it to me and said it might be yours, so I have left it in this box for you.’ 

Jinsol’s hand went to touch the keychain that is hanging from the set of keys that she had.

‘ Life has been tough for you and I’m glad that you let me in it to help you with it and to also let me experience something that I have never experienced before. You’re the first person that has never treated me like a sick person even after I have told you that I’m sick. You were there for me through so many things and I’m so thankful for it.’

“I should be thankful for you wanting to be part of my life,” Jinsol whispered out.

‘Learning about my condition has been difficult for you and I’m sorry for it, I never knew my health would deteriorate so quickly. That time, I was happy to go to Jeju with you, but I couldn’t get to my medication in time and I fainted which was why I couldn’t meet you. If I could, I would’ve loved to travel with you and hold you close to me as we enjoy the breeze of the beach. I was glad that I woke up to you by my side, I thought that I would wake up to see only the cold white ceiling in the hospital room.’

Jinsol lets out a small smile as she remembered how she prayed every night and day for Jung eun to wake up, she never once left her side.

‘I’m grateful to be able to meet you Jinsol, you’ve no idea how happy I was when I realized, I became your friend. I shall keep this letter short as there are many other letters from me to talk to you more. Jinsol, I just want to say that I hope that you would find a new meaning in life to continue living as you are right now. Life shouldn’t just be stuck to someone; it should be enjoying it with everyone around you. No matter how much they avoid you, take this chance to show them that they have made a mistake and go make more good friends that will stick with you till you grow old. I want you to go back to school with a smile and let Sooyoung be there with you for me. I hope you will keep smiling like you do with me, I really love your smile and I want the rest to see that too. I love you a lot Jinsol, no words can piece up how much I love you. I hope life would be much smoother for you and always know that I would be there to watch out for you. If we could meet in the next life again, I would want to be your friend and more than that again. Thank you Jinsol, love you.

From the girl who wants to be your friend,

Jung eun.’

Jinsol wipes the tears off her face once she finished reading the letter, a smile formed on her face. Jinsol felt a tap on her shoulder and looked up to find Sooyoung looking at her with a smile, Jinsol smiles back and turns back to the letter in her hand. She folds the letter and place it back into the box, she feels a weight being lifted off her chest. 

“Jung eun’s at a better place now,” Sooyoung said as she squats down next to Jinsol. Jinsol turns to Sooyoung and nodded her head, pulling the girl into her hug, “Yeah she is.”

-

*A Year Later*

Jinsol stands in front of Jung eun’s grave with a bouquet in her hands, she squats down and places it down on the ground. Her hands went up to the headstone and dusted the leaves away, she stood back up and sighs.

“How have you been?” Jinsol asked.

“I’ve been good, I’ve made new friends and we are now growing closer. Haseul is now less hostile towards me and I have been closer to Sooyoung,” Jinsol smiled.

“I hope you’re fine up there, I miss you a lot Jung eun.” Jinsol looks up and notices that the clouds have dispersed to allow the sunlight to shine on her, Jinsol smiles brighter.

“Hey, Jung eun.”

A familiar voice caught Jinsol’s attention and Jinsol knew whose voice that belongs to. Jinsol turns to Sooyoung who is walking towards her with her hands behind her back. 

“Jinsol,” Sooyoung greeted with a grin - a grin that could make Jinsol’s heart melt over and over again. A smile formed on Jinsol’s face as she watched Sooyoung squat down of Jung eun’s head stone to talk to the latter.

“I have a secret to share Jung eun, after you passed Jinsol has never stopped drooling over the pictures of you caused she missed you. So if you feel something wet on your face up there, it’s probably just Jinsol drooling over your pictures again.”

Jinsol laughed as Sooyoung turned back and let out a fake gag. Sooyoung stands up to stand next to Jinsol, their hands graze one another. Sooyoung looked at Jinsol and gave the girl a smile.

“Welp, it has been a year since you left us...I miss you a lot...so, Don’t forget about me Jung eun, if not I would smack your ass when we meet someday!”

Sooyoung looked down at her hand and went forward to hold Jinsol’s hand in hers, this caught Jinsol’s attention and it made a small smile appear on both their faces. 

“Class is going to start soon Jinsol, we better go before we’re late,” Sooyoung sighed at the thought of leaving the cemetery early when she just reached not long ago. Jinsol looked at her watch and to her dismay, Sooyoung is right. Jinsol nodded her head and turned to Jung eun’s headstone, “I’m leaving now, I have class soon. I’ll visit you again! Bye Jung eun!”

  
  
  
  
  


“At this rate, I’m going to get jealous with how often you visit Jung eun!” Sooyoung joked as she walked out of the cemetery with Jinsol, Jinsol raised an eyebrow and looked at their interlocked hands. 

  
  
  
  
  


“Don’t worry, both you and Jung eun hold a special place in my heart.” Sooyoung smiles and holds Jinsol’s hand tighter in hers. 

  
  
  
  
  


“Do you think she knows about us?” Sooyoung asked.

  
  
  
  
  


“Well, I’m sure she knows about us up there.”

  
  
  
  
  


“If not, let’s tell her about us when we come again.”

  
  
  
  


“Okay,” Jinsol smiles and a contented hum was heard coming out of Sooyoung’s mouth **.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know how you feel by commenting below! Comments are appreciated!
> 
> Hey readers! I hope you have enjoyed reading 'To JIngolas.'  
> Follow me at the followings:  
> Twitter: @JungJinDory  
> Insta: @jind0r1  
> AFF: @Jind0r1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey readers! I hope you have enjoyed reading 'To JIngolas.' Let me know how you feel by commenting below! Comments and Kudos are appreciated!  
> Follow me at the followings,  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Jind0r1)  
> [AsianFanFic](https://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/2049217)  
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.qa/Jind0r1)


End file.
